MasterJourney
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash is back After Kalos and wants to catch more pokemon. But what happens when some old friends human and pokemon want him to help them Ash and May
1. Chapter 1

**Masters Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

Ash wakes up one morning after defeating the Kalos league and finishes a breakfast made by his loving mum Delia. After he is sent a message from Professor Oak his mentor and keeper of his old Pokemon. At the laboratory Ash speaks to the professor and realises he should have captured many more Pokemon from each region. Ash suddenly hears the voice of an old friend...


	2. Chapter 2

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter2**

The voice said myself and some friends wanted to join you but we didn't want to seem desperate for attention. Ash recognised the voice as Mewtwo and said come to pallet town with your friends I will gladly accept new and old friends with no hesitation. Only three minutes later Ash was outside with his Pokemon from Bulbasaur his earliest catch since releasing Pidgeot and Butterfree to his newest Pokemon from Kalos Meowstic. The Kalos team were well antiquated with Ash's older Pokemon. Suddenly Mewtwo and all of his cloned Pokemon arrived at the ranch. Ash recognised these Pokemon from Pikachu clone to Mewtwo's Gyarados. The Clones were ecstatic to see the human who saved them from Team Rocket. Mewtwo went on our way we met a few friends of yours who wanted to come back. Behind the clones were Butterfree, Pidgeot (Ash original) Haunter Primeape Lapras Larvatar and Cotennee and Squirtle

. Ash said 'All of you want to join me?' There was a roar from the large group Ash said wait here for 2 minutes. The Pokemon were shocked why wait Mewtwo said Ash was running to get some Pokeballs. After retrieving Primeape and Lapras Pokeballs he recalled and sent those two out to the group. Ash then said to the clones this may feel unusual but you will be straight out again. Then he threw the Pokeballs First Seadra then Hitmonlee then Rapidash then Vulpix then Psyduck then his copies of his Bulbasaur Squirtle Charizard and Pikachu. Then came Gyarados Dewgong Ninetails Rhyhorn Nidoqueen Meowth Scyther Vaporeon Golduck Tentacruel and Sandslash Venasaur Blastiose Wigglytuff and Haunter and Squirtle (natural Squirtle had Pokeball transferred) Vileplume and clone Pidgeot who was a female Ash natural Pidgeot was male. After the reunion Ash introduced his Pokemon to the clones Primeape Hawlucha Scraggy and Hitmonlee were instantly wanting to spar with each other and Primeape had trained so hard it's Mega kick attack decimated its opponents. Haunter was lonely as the single Ghost type but Ash recived news from Oak a new Kalos pokemon arrived Ash had six on the way home with Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha Goodra Noivern and Meowstic pokeballs at his belt Pikachu ball sent to Oaks lab just before departing the Kalos region. Ash said are you ready to see my other Kalos Pokemon then he threw a barrage of pokeballs into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Masters Journey**

 **Chapter 3**

Out of the pokeballs came a Tyrantrum, Aurours Aegislash Dragalge Sylveon Metagross Seviper Slurpuff Gogoat Pangoro Avalugg Victerebell Altaria Tropius Pyroar Vivion Carbink Heliolisk Dedenne Trevenant Gourgeist and Miltank. After a rough introduction the Pokemon seemed like they knew each other forever. All the Pokemon mixed well except Scyther and Seadra. Ash not wanting any pokemon to feel left out went to speak to them Pikachu and Mewtwo came as well and when they said doo doo and scyther scy. Mewtwo translated they wanted to evolve but couldn't find the dragon scale and metal coat needed. Ash said let me get my bag from Kalos after finding abundance of stones and items Seadra and scyther looked at each other with a what's going on look. Ash returned with the dragon scale and metal coat needed he actually found two metal coats to use if he caught an Onix on his journey later. Mewtwo looked and asked if Ash was serious and of course he was. The professor was happy to see his the young trainer looking and training so hard. The issue came later from Ash to his mum and the Professor he wanted a ranch for his Pokemon. His mum and the professor could see why but were still unsure. Ash decided on a place in the Johto region he knew well MT Quena. Mewtwo seemed to like the choice and Ash could easily access the large mountain. Before going he contacted the Pokemon League Comity and told them of his intentions. They agreed to remove the 6 Pokemon at once policy till he was set up in Johto. On the way to the harbour ash saw Rattatta Nidoran Spearow Weedle Geodude Zubat Clefairy Paras and Oddish and Abra. Quickly capturing the group of pokemon he journeyed to Johto and set up a home in Mt Quena to begin training for whatever came next. Weedle evolved up to a Beedrill Rattatta evolved to Raticate Nidoran to Nidoking Spearow to Fearow Zubat to Crobat Geodude to Golem Oddish to Bellossom Paras to Parasect Clefairy to Clefable and Abra to Alakazam. Then Ash was in the town 5 miles away getting supplies when there was an explosion Team rocket had abducted 2 Ralts a Drowzee a Mime JR and 3 Eevee. Ash leapt to action summoning Gyarados Scizor Alakazam Charizard and of course the ever present Pikachu. Team Rocket was stopped and the team behind the capturing of these pokemon were imprisoned for life. Ash looked at the dazed and frightened baby Pokemon and offered to raise them all after seeing the power on display aggreed with no problem to join him. So he had 7 new Pokemon to train at once on the ranch one Eevee wanted to become a Jolteon and one a Flareon so Ash happily evolved them two. The third however wanted to become an Espeon which was fine with Ash another Psychic type was fine with him and after 2 days non stop training Eevee became an Espeon and mastered Psybeam on evolving Vaporeon Jolteon Flareon and Sylveon were happy for Espeon. Ash suddenly recived a Phone call from May in Hoenn and she saw his new pokemon and was Happy for him but still asked a shocking question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 4**

Ash always liked May from the day they met and he wanted to be more than friends. But in all of the world she got the number how? His mum appeared at the screen to see how he was and May explained she wanted to speak to him just a few hours after he departed Kanto. May said she caught the Swablu she helped in Hoenn and it was now an Altaria like Ash had. The rest of her team was the same though just new moves learned. But when May asked Ash to meet and chat well he was beside himself the brain said yes she would come to Mt Quena to see him in two weeks. So Ash went to the national Park and for a bug catching contest the next day but since he was early he caught a Yanma Ditto Sunkern Ledyba Spinarak Pineco and Venonat before participating with Rhyhorn tomorrow who was close to evolving and Ash saw that sending his new Friends home he and Rhyhorn and Pikachu went to Goldenrod City just a few minutes away to shop for decorations and stones for evolution but outside the city just in the outskirts of the forest another old acquaintance of Ash was sniffing and soon Ash heard a growl and saw his old Houndour friends struggling agianst 5 Gravaler and a Golem. Ash quickly got all Houndour out of there and Rhyhorn's earthquake attack took all 6 opponents down in one hit Rhyhorn suddenly began to glow bright white and stood on two legs rather than 4 the horn moved to atop its head and Rhydon was where Rhyhorn once stood. Rhydon mastered rock-slide attack so naturally Ash was beside himself with joy for his pokemon and companion. Houndour then wanted to join Ash too all 5 of them 4 wanted to stay as pets and guards but the leader wanted to battle hard and Rhydon was happy to test its new companion in battle Rhydon won but Houndour fought hard with Shadow-ball and Dark-pulse. Ash then ran to the Pokemon centre too heal his friends for tomorrow. In the morning ash let out Rhydon and Houndour after sending the others home to his ranch. Mewtwo said be careful with the bug pokemon out there Ash asked to have Pidgeot sent to get him home Quicker and Mewtwo sent his natural Pidgeot as the female was guarding the new Pokemon until they were confident around the others there. Ash was grateful but wanted to get this out of the way quickly as he knew what pokemon he was going for. In the park Ash got jumped by Beedrill so Houndour beat them back with Flame-thrower and gained a few levels to 23 and near 24 so near evolving and then out of the bushes came a ferocious Pinsir with X-Scissor Slash Brick-Break and Rock-Tomb. So Ash and Houndour leapt to action defeating and capturing the Pinsir with Flame-thrower and the park ball. The competition was over soon until Tuesday so Ash Pikachu Houndour Rhydon and Pinsir were soon speeding back to Mt Quena to prepare for May's Arrival next week But Ash changed team to Pikachu Butterfree Flareon Vaporeon and Drowzee for training and heard problems with a major Team Rocket operation in Mahogany town causing trouble and Ash leapt on Pidgeot and stopped the operation by rescuing a Murkrow they held hostage and Murkrow didn't know how to thank the human for saving him and Drowzee evolved to Hypno with Psychic Psybeam Headbutt and Giga Impact. Murkrow wanted some way to repay Ash's Kindness and Bravery so when the police arrived and wanted to see what happened to Murkrow Ash insisted he stay with him and sent Hypno and Vaporeon back for an extra space and got a fresh pack of 30 Pokeballs. Well 29 as during a picnic on the out skirts of lake of rage due north Murkrow caught himself and pledged Fielty too Ash then out of the bushes stumbled a beaten and bruised Girafarig who Ash gave oran berries to and food. Then Like Murkrow Girafarig gave service and joined Ash in a heart beat. Then Ash headed to Icy path due west of the town and captured a Swinub to train at Mt Quena. The next week was a blur ash Swinub,Yanma, Houndour Spinarak Ledyba Venonat Pineco and Sunkern evolved and Murkrow learned Drill-Peck attack. Then She arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 5**

May asked Ash if they could meet up but in secret? When Ash saw May after 3 years she was still stunning. To behold and Ash quickly told her the recent achievements and new pokemon were introduced May then brought out Blaziken Blastiose Venasaur Beautifly Altaria and Munchlax who met and communicated with Ash pokemon and made sure they were caught up with travelling Ash showed May his new Home and she liked it and to see him again. Drew had been flirting and May rejected him so he was Fuming so May wanted to see her old friend once again and had the rest of her pokemon transferred here for a while and ash noticed she was shy around Haunter but ash explained the ghost type to her and soon Haunter evolved to Gengar in training agianst May Altaria which Knocked Altaria out but Ash's Altaria was there to comfort May's and May left soon after for Contests and Ash went to Hoenn secretly for training and caught himself Seedot Lotad Shroomish Numel Slugma Torchic Mudkip Nincada Nosepass Makuhita Meditite Zigzagoon Pocheyena Baltoy Minum Plusle Electrike Gulpin Absol Solrock Lunatone Bagon and Fossils with 2 Wurmple and Aron and Whynut Feebas Carvanha Skitty Slakoth Whismur Wingull Sableye and Castform with Baltoy and Trapinch Cacnea Wailmer Surskit Volbeat Illumise Duskull and Shuppet. The new Pokemon trained Day and night to become strong and Ash called May soon after and she had 4 Ribbons and wanted the last one and easily won it the next day. MT Quena was now filling fast and Ash had a vast horde of pokemon to train but Piloswine Evolved and so did Scraggy and even Gulpin who had perfected Sludge-Bomb with Muk Nidoqueen and Nidoking helping it. Rhydon Evolved into a Rhyperior Ash flew on Fearow to town for supplies and saw 2 Tyrogue and 3 Eevee who were greatly injured Ash was Furious and rushed them home and treated them He needed a Chansey, Blissey or Audino to help or all 3 and thought he would go for Chansey first and selected Pikachu Primeape Charizard to Kanto with him and caught Magby Elekid Voltorb Growlithe Magnemite Machop Onix Kanghskan Ekans Koffing Doduo Dratini Porygon and Chansey (X2 Chansey) x2 Poliwag X2 Slowpoke and Shellder and Staryu Aerodactyl Kabuto and Omenyte. One Chansey evolved to Blissey and helped heal pokemon and the Tyrogue evolved after training to become Hitmonchan and Hitmontop. Elekid became Electivire and Magby a Magmortar and Growlithe To Arcanine Onix evolved to a Steelix as well giving Ash team a real boost. Eevee 1 from the three found wanted to become an Umbreon so Ash Trained Eevee at night agianst Absol and Blissey for the experience and soon it did learning Dark-Pulse after evolving. Soon both Wurmple had evolved to Dustox and Beautifly.

Meanwhile in the heavens Arceus wanted Ash to meet some Ghost Dark Steel and Dragon types so he made a Misdreavus Sneasel Skamory Druddigon Gollett Frillish Litwick and Panwiard and Timburr Vanillite Snorunt (female last one) all go to Johto but get abandoned for Ash to raise into powerful pokemon. His chosen one was going to get more Allies still to thwart Team Rocket and Obviously become used later in Tournemants. After deciding these pokemon to Ash he thought about Something else a little gift for saving the world so many times and then suddenly off course he wanted a Deerling in Unova but never caught one so a new born was sent as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 6**

One faithful Saturday Ash awoke and discovered a serious lack of supplies and went to town for the essentials. Taking Metagross Butterfree Hitmonchan Charizard Pikachu and Poliwag 1 with him to learn about his new Pokemon and heads past the pokemon centre but goes back after a disgusting trainer throwing Timburr Misdreavus Vanillite and a baby Deerling away so Ash said he would adopt and care for them in his own way to make them stronger. Arceus grinned at the plan to make him a master and the pokemon agreed with Deerling scared at first Ash went fed him and petted him to make Deerling safe Timburr was protective but saw a Hitmonchan and wanted to battle instantly so Ash said later at my place there is a gaggle of fighting types to train agianst and Vanillite wanted to perfect Ice-Beam so ash said Lapras Dewgong and Glalie can help you with that but power will come with experience. Nurse Joy was impressed and allowed the trainer to catch the pokemon and carry them all day. Ash returned home and slowly introduced the new pokemon around to make them feel at home and Vanillite quickly went and asked for Ice-Beam assistance and was granted and soon a bright light enveloped the fresh snow Pokemon and where Vanillite once floated there was a Vanilish with a superb Ice-Beam attack with powder snow and hail but Ice-Beam was the main attack and soon Ash called May Oak and his mum about the news and all soon headed for Johto to see the trainer in action. Poliwag 1 became a Poliwrath with training and a stone and the second was a Politoed with a Kings rock and training. Slowpoke evolved to Slowbro and 2 became a Slowking with the second kings rock. Trapinch was a Flygon Gible a Garchomp Ralts 1 a Gardevoir and Ralts 2 a Gallade. Kingdra was training hard and others evolved here and there such as Machop Doduo Dratini and Timburr Deerling still training Mime. Jr evolved to and so did Voltorb and Magnemite. Giving Ash more power and confidence in training so he was working with Makuhita and that perfected Brick-break. When May Oak and Delia arrived bringing Norman and Caroline with them and Norman quickly challenged Ash to a match Ash quickly Accepted Sending Makuhita Gurdurr and Metagross out to wipe the floor with Normans team and Makuhita Evolved and Gurdurr perfected Dynamic-punch and Brick-break in the battle before Evolving. That night Ash contemplated why the trainer (Steven Power) released those pokemon not angry with new friends but Ash had few of these types so he could get dirty training them tomorrow and Vanilish beat Flygon with Ice-Beam attack with a hail boost curing Vanilish ailments with Ice-Body ability and boosting Ice-Beam by 50% power and at 4x super effective anyway Flygon fainted giving Vanilish a nice experience boost causing the ice type to learn flash-cannon attack so it could beat Golem quicker now. Ash went out for more supplies and Pokeballs and saw Skamory Druddigon Gollett Sneasel and Frillish being abandoned so Ash caught them and trained them till Sneasel wanted to Evolve to Weavile as well. Ash went home and thought why are pokemon with potential being dumped like an old drinks can is it because they are disobedient no they obey him fine is it Arceus trying to elaborate his training more ridiculous but that was it exactly reluctantly he went out to see his vast horde of Pokemon and wondered why him to be this guy for catching second hand Pokemon obviously they were great to work with using moves like Steel-wing and Water-pulse early on meant levels came quickly. Morning came and Ash was bored he trained still bored he swam still bored he watched Tv nothing on. Ash went to see what progress was made in training and Vanilish was nearly evolving same for Machoke and Frillish. As the sun set on another day Ash wondered how much experience was gained today and what would tomorrow bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 7**

Ash was training hard suddenly Murkrow wanted something odd to Evolve same as Misdreavus and Ash gave them each a Dusk stone for the result. Mismagius and Honchkrow were there and Honchkrow couldn't believe this trainer. Not only rescuing and feeding and staying with during police enquiries but now giving it a Dusk stone to evolve Honchkrow wanted to do something and asked Mewtwo but Mewtwo said train and become the best for him that will be his present. Gengar was training Poison-Jab attack and suddenly Mismagius sent a shadow-ball which desolated the area and a shocked Gengar. Poliwrath was training hard with speed in brick-break. Alakazam was practising Hyper-Beam and Shock-wave. Dodrio was training Drill-Peck and Ash went out on Pidgeot and caught a Diglett and found 5 abandoned eggs to raise as well and find hopefully more pokemon such as the illusive Zoroua like from Crown City in Sinnoh. Ash was bored of Mt Quena and wanted a small holiday for a week no more no less and went to Sinnoh. There he caught Kricketot Shinx and the Bidoof flock (he helped with Steelix) all joined him as did a Bedew and he went with Diglett to Iron Island to get some experience and perfect dig attack and Diglett discovered the fossils of Cranidos and Shieldon. He wanted both and Diglett Evolved soon after beating an Onix and Lairon so he had all memories and this is just two days. The rest of the holiday Ash caught Buneary Pachirisu Drifloon Skorupi Female Combee and Burmy and a male Burmy for Mothim and all 3 Wormadam and Crogunk and Carnevine and Rotom The aura sphere using Riolu and his befriended Hippopotas and a Bronzor Chingling found a baby Bonsly and caught it to raise with a Shellos. Mewtwo was astounded with Diglett and Pikachu he assumed one or two pokemon new but loads were coming and all different types to. Ash went through bewelder forest and saw a Stantler being attacked by a group of Beedrill and Ursaring sending them away he caught Stantler. He fished up a Barbroach as well to add more mixture and found a Piplup and Aipom and caught those as well giving more mixture to his ever growing arsenal. Ash journeyed to Mt Coronet and had Magneton and Nosepass sent over for Cranidos and Dugtrio so they Evolved in Training to Magnezone and Probopass. Ash then journeyed north to Snowpoint City and caught the Snover he befriended on his journey all those years ago. Ash reached Snowpoint and had an Eevee transferred and evolved it into a Glaceon and Snover stayed alongside for training purposes and both mastered Ice-Beam and got some power behind it as well. His week was nearly over so he rushed to Eterna City and Forest to evolve his last Eevee to Leafeon. Leafeon trained hard and so did Ash and soon became so strong Drifloon evolved to Drifblim as well Bronzor became a Bronzong. Bronzong was mega powerful and had moves such as Gyro-Ball Hypnosis Flash-cannon and Psychic. Ash was training hard and wanted an egg at one point he loved eggs raising them from hatchlings and bonding with a baby nurturing it. The reason he loved Pokemon and would raise any and every type eventually and make sure they all could work agianst every type as well. After returning to Mt Quena Ash needed time with Carbink and Kalos team and Aurours Ice-Beam and Facade were much better and Tyrantrum perfected Draco Meteor and Gible evolved to Gabite in training with Tyrantrum and got a Dragon Claw attack with dragon tail colliding for a Tie and both being exhausted. Carbink had Power Gem and Moon-blast attack and our lasting Scrafty in training and even managing to beat Pinsir in battle. Gaining 2 levels from 23 – 25 and was so was less timid and more able to work still hoping Ash would be kind to him and Mewtwo said no Danger of Ash loosing Kindness but being surprised and happy. Ash was shocked at his little rock and fairy type pokemon coming out like this and thrilled to work with him and all pokemon as Mewtwo said he would. Metagross had Flash-cannon and Hyper-Beam down and mega powerful. Ash then realised he could improve his home as he wanted another visit from May and found the shopping channel (AN like the Game Pokemon channel.) Ash bought a few Posters and toys for if he had Kids and gave the place a more cosy feel and even the pets felt more at home inside and Pikachu even got a little bed for himself. Ash wanted some other pets as well to take care off like a family with his pokemon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 8**

Ash was training hard with his newer Pokemon and several including Cranidos and Aron evolved to Rampardos and Lairon. Lairon mastered Iron-Head so it had a beneficial move with power to work with. Lairon trained agianst Rampardos. To get some experience and soon became a monstrous Aggron mastering Flash-cannon and Rock-Slide with Sandstorm in the mix. Shellos became a Gastrodon and Barbroach a Wishy-washy Sheildon became Bastiodon with Iron-Head Flash-cannon Rock-Slide and Protect. Chingling became a Chimecho and Hippopotas became a Hipowdon Riolu to Lucario and Skorupi to Drapion Crogunk to Toxicroak Buneary to Loppuny Aipom to Ambipom Larvatar to Pupitar and then after some serious training Bagon to Shelgon and Dratini to Dragonair. The results impressed the young trainer and went for treats and supplies and walked past the most disgusting site ever imagined people trying to force eggs to hatch quicker and officer Jenny showed up and stopped the crocks and Ash wanted to adopt the eggs to raise and was given a background check and given the clear. He bought some carry cases for the eggs and got what he needed in the shops and even bought a new something an incubator. After returning home ash set the incubators up and placed all 6 eggs gently inside and gave a moderate temperature of 30 degrees and by morning all were ready to hatch so Ash gathered the Pokemon around and watched as a Shuckle came out first scared and Ash liked a rock and Bug type like his Armaldo and could work with Shuckle quickly getting it used to training second a rather confident Axew and followed by a Deinio and Mawile and Smoochum and Azurill. All pokemon Ash couldn't wait to start training with and get a Pseudo legendary with Metagross and Goodra meaning his would be mega powered Hydriegon and Haxorus Azumarill and Jynx when fully evolved not Pseudo legendary but able to hold their own and Shuckle and Mawile strong too. Shelgon was inspired to be strong enough to battle and started non stop training same as Dragonair Pupitar and Gabite who worked and battled to the bone that day and Ash ordered a night off for all pokemon and suddenly after sending Fearow out to look for trouble or injured Pokemon he glided back with a Natu and Dunsparce beaten by former trainers. A healing session was great for the poor pokemon and Ash found Spinda Marreep Wooper and Hopip to with a Smergle and causing trouble a Spiritomb and a petrified Sentret who needed help badly Ash used Sylveon to battle Spiritomb and Draining-kiss worked well. Azurill was training with Sylveon and managed to evolve to the Maril stage learning Bubble-Beam. Smoochum got Ice-Beam down and was much better Sentret became a Furret Marreep became Ampharos and Wooper became Quagsire Wailmer to Wailord Carvanha to a Sharpedo Feebas to Milotic Surskit to Masquerein Nincada was trained outside one to one and evolved to Ninjask and Shedinja. Ash then went training Numel Slugma and Shroomish evolving all 3 to Breloom Camerupt and Macgarco. Giving real power Girafarig was much stronger now too and so was his newly evolved Exploud and Slaking Hariyama Medicham Dusknoir Bannette Claydol Manectric Plusle Minum Crawdawnt Whynut became a Wobbuffet Bonsly a Sudowoddo Lileep a Cradily Natu evolved to Xatu Wingull evolved to Peliper Zigzagoon evolved to Linoone Pocheyena to Mightyena Lotad was a Ludicolo Seedot was a Shiftry Mudkip a Swampert Torchic was a Blaziken. Ash then thought he should go to Kanto for an Eggsecute and the fossils to train hard. So while he was away Kricketot evolved so did Shinx and Bidoof and Cherubi and Bedew. Ash obtained with no problems what he wanted and had them to train now. Deerling soon evolved and Ash was so proud and he should be with new power and soon after he went to Unova again for more Pokemon. After an Event close to home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 9**

After catching the fossils and an Eggsecute from Kanto Ash trained hard getting Cherim Roselia and Eggsecute lots of practise. Then in town there is a fishing contest held annually ash entered with Roselia who had Giga-drain Sludge-Bomb and Energy-Ball down so was quickly able to beat the Quilfish Remoraid (X2) Finneon and Goldeen hooked and Mantyke which became a Mantine and Stunfisk at the lakes Bottom with a Chinchou Relicanth and 2 Clamperl. He was declared the winner and given 10 water stones and a deepseascle and deepseatooth and had a Starmie and Cloyster. He also got Octillery with training from Remoraid and Stunfisk had Thunder-bolt and Mud-Bomb down and was training power. Both Clamperl were eager to evolve as well and Ash showed them the items and what they would evolve into the first chose Huntail the second Gorebyss Goldeen evolved to a Seaking and learned Water-Pulse Ice-Beam and Waterfall keeping Horn-Attack. Roselia Found a Shiny Stone. Soon he Had a Roserade Luxray Lanturn Exeggutor Pikachu clone became a Raichu Hopip became a moderately powerful Jupluff Snover evolved to Abomasnow Dragonair became a ferice Dragonite Shelgon followed suit by evolving to a Salamence Pupitar to Tyranitar Deinio Evolved to a Zweilous then a Hydriegon Axew evolved to Fraxure and Gabite to Garchomp. Ash went past a new shop in town and found a Up-Grade and Dubious Disc and Dawn stone for sale $20 for all 3 as a welcome offer So he bought them and soon had a Porygon-Z and needed a Togetic soon he heard of a Togepi Abbandoned and caught it to train. After this he found a Litwick Causing trouble for people in Town and chose his Golduck to battle it and soon he caught it and strict training was under way and soon he had a Lampent Lampent was easier to work with than Litwick causing trouble but Lampent still saw a Dusk stone and asked Ash if it could evolve one stage further to Chandelure. Ash was happy to evolve such a determined pokemon and quickly got the dusk stone Togepi meanwhile had metronome and beat in battle Maril and Jynx Then became Togetic and soon Togekiss Ash Snivy and Oshawott had also evolved to Servine and Dewott. Then Serperior and Samurott Pignite evolved to Emboar Quilava to Typhlosion Totodile to Feraligator Bayleef to Meganium Buizel to Floatzel Natural Squirtle and Bulbasaur to their Final stages of Venasaur and Blastiose. Palpitoad was a Seismatoad And Boldore Ash Touch traded to Mewtwo and on return had a Gigalith. Finneon became a Lumineon. The second Baltoy he caught in Hoenn was with his Houndour pack Vulpix and Psyduck clones as pets as they didnt like battling and they didnt want to be alone. After weeks of hard preperation Ash went to town for supplies and saw a Cubone and he saw the infant Pokemon was terrified and Team Rocket had a Raticate out attacking a helpless baby and outraged Ash chose Machamp to fight Raticate and Officer jenny Imprisoned Team Rockets grunts and Cubone went to Machamp and Ash wanting to become that strong one day Ash quickly Accepted the Cubone and Soon had another Ground type With Hipowdon Garchomp Gliscor Wishcash Rhyperior Golem Steelix Quagsire Gastrodon Sandslash Seismatoad Nidoqueen Nidoking Torterra Krookodile. Then mastered Bone-Club & Headbutt so it could battle quite well Particulalry agianst Muk Pikachu Raichu Electivire and other Electric Poison and Steel types Quickly evolving to a Marowak. Ash then Went to Unova for more Pokemon from that Region and Quickly caught a Patrat Lilipup Purloin Munna Blitzle and Woobat. Ash after a few days was travelling to Nacrane City and came across a Dwebble and Audino in the wild and sent Munna and Lilipup out to battle them after deafeting Audino Lilipup Gained so much expirence it evolved to a Herdier and learnt Giga-Impact and Shadow-Ball. Patrat was training later mastering Crunch and Hyper-Fang Audino had Secret Power and soon was Being used in training not that it minded it wanted to be a battler not a healer but some other Audino wanted to heal pokemon and Ash quickly caught them and sent them to Mt Quena. Ash was soon at the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest and saw a Sawk and Throh Training agianst each other Sending out Woobat he challenged them to battle being wild they accepted and Woobat quickly beat both of them soon after he caught them and Sawk was the highest level at 14 Throh was only level 12 though so not far behind. Woobat evolved after the expirence and praise. Then forest training began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Master journey**

 **Chapter 10**

Ash was in Pinwheel forest training Herider and Purloin. Purloin hit with a critical Night-Slash and Herdiers Giga-Impact did a large chunk of damage too. Then out of the bushes came the Monkey trio Pansage Pansear and Panpour and all looked strong. Ash sent Blitzle Dwebble and Patrat for the monkeys in a triple battle Pansear got Dwebble Panpour got Blitzle and Pansage battled Patrat. Patrat Crunch Hypnosis and Hyper-Fang easily beat the Grass Monkey and The Water Monkey was beaten by Shock-Wave and Dwebble's rock-slide beat Pansear Ash quickly caught all 3 and swpped Herdier Patrat and Munna for them. Their training regeme picked up and Ash soon found himself in Casstelia city and Burgh the Gym leader welcomed the young trainer saying the Venepide were back and the one Ash helped found him and wanted to join him he had Fraxure sent to clear them with Dwebble and Pansear and soon they were at home in the forest and Ash had a new Bug and Poison type Pokemon to train. Pansear mastered Flame-Thrower Dig Fire Punch and Crunch Pansage Energy-Ball Dig Leech-Seed and Shadow-Claw Panpour Water-Pulse Dig Ice-beam and Brick-break. Munna mastered Psybeam Psychic Hidden Power and Shadow-Ball. Herdier Giga-Impact Shadow-Ball Crunch and Hyper-Beam. Venepide Evolved to Whirlipide and Learnt Poison-tail Steam-roller Protect and Bug-Bite. Patrat evolved and leart Giga-Impact and kept the other moves from its previous stage. When outside training Swoobat ash recgonised the Darumaka and Darmanitain from the clock tower and went to see them and they wanted a new home Darmanitain wanted to battle and Ash had Fire types but with Hammer-Arm Flame-Thrower Earthquake and Facade a great moveset he accepted all 3 and continued training and spotted 2 Karrablast fighting Swoobat and Darmanitain were sent to see what happened one eagerly responded to be hit with a Take-down. Then Ash caught both The one that didn't listen was traded for a Shelmet and both evolved on being let out so Ash had an Accelgor and the obiedent one was traded and traded back giving Ash Escavalier. Ash then went on wards spotting a Gothita and Solosis in the wild and adding 2 new Psychic types with Purloins help allowing Purloin to Evolve and learn Dark-Pulse and Shadow-Ball. Gothitia was strong but Solosis was so much Stronger beating Whirlipide and his transferred Conkeldurr in training and soon evolving to a Duosion. Gothitia wasn't far behind to a Gothirita and soon Whirlipide and Herdier evolved to a Scolipide and Stoutland. Sawk was sent over to Train mastering Brick-break and Close-Combat it beat Stoutland. A Petilil stepped out and Ash liked the idea of a Liligant on hist team using Swoobat he caught it and then one of the trouble Ducklett trio showed up Ash countered with Blitzle and quickly deafeted and captured it. Blitzle evolved to Zebstrika and soon went to the dezert resort and caught a Maractus Sigyliph and the Yamask from Nacrane city. Getting a Psychic/Flying type like Swoobat and Grass type Maractus and Ghost Yamask a nice artinenry bulding for our hero. Ash then arrived at Nimbassa City and soon stopped for supplies and called Mewtwo and made sure the Pokemon were ok and there was a new Teddiursa wandering around Mewtwo explained in a Race Skamory found it and brought Teddiursa back and thye couldn't keep it or send it away without Ash he said one week more and I will be home and will sort this out. Ok Mewtwo said Stoutland Darumaka and Liepard were fine and Darmanitain Panpour Pansear and Pansage were well aquantied sofar Ash said I will send Zebstrika Ducklett Swoobat and Sigilyph over now ok. Ash was soon walking through a small forest and ran into the Zoroua and Zoroark from Crown City both wanted to join Ash and he accepted then was through Driftveil City stopping for food and a quick check up. On to Chargestone Cave where Ash caught a Klink Joltik Ferroseed Tynamo and Drilbur soon he was on the way to Twist mountaian Drilbur Dug 2 fossils up Ash put them away as no one was watching. Then through the mountian was Iccirus City and the snow covered City looked beautyful and Ash saw A Cryognal and Cubchoo weak and alone they were left by their families as was a strong Meinfoo Larvesta and in the Lakes a Basculin and Almamola outside in the outskirts there was an Elgyem Foongus Mincinno Heatmor and Durant Ash caught all Quickly then spotting an Emolga he sent Cryoganal out and Ice-Beam and Icy-Wind beat it for a smooth capture. On his way to Eastern Unova for a Johto ferry Ash spots a Trubbish and Boufalant and caught them then a Vullaby and Rufflet flew over and fell for another quick catch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 11**

Ash was soon home after Unova training and his journey gave him and few miles by himself and he enjoyed walking until a female Snorunt was found beaten and Ash scooped it up and ran to Mt Quena and left Snorunt with Blissey Chansey and Audino. While remensing about his journey Scott of the Battle Frontier rang and was at Professor Oak's ranch. He invited Ash to a Kalos Tournement in Lumiose City. Ash called Clemont and Serena who had gotten together after Ash journey to Kalos. Serena was taking care of some new baby pokemon namely a Shinx Elekid Heleoptile Fennekin Voltorb and Eevee Clemont was training with Luxray and Helolisk. As Ash rang they couldn't belive he was coming back for the tournement and said We should meet one night as a couple they were so excited to see their friend. Ash caught the Snorunt and had a Frosslass soon after and Scott informed that the tournement prize was $100,000,000 and the title of a Pokemon master. Clemont was in the tournement too as was Ritchie Gary Dawn Cilian Iris Paul Max Misty Rudy her husband all Gym \leaders and Damian (Charizard original trainer) Drew Harley. May wasn't but was going to cheer Max and Norman (her father). As Ash recalled al his pokemon for the Flight he locked up and went for a few days before and caught a Bunnelby Clauncher Scatterbug Luvdisc Snubull Binicle Spritzee and Inkay and Pancham and was Gifted a Chespin and Fennekin egg by Serena and Clemont as their pokemon knew he would treat them right. Ekans and Koffing were Powerful Arbok and Weezing now as well and all others strong and when the two days later the eggs hatched all the babies wanted to do was train Ash started out basic with them and progressed Binacle Inkay Pancham Clauncher Scatterbug Bunnelby and Spritzee all evolved before the tournement and Luvdisc was progressing nicely with Water-Pulse Ice-Beam Dive and Attract.

Serena POV

One night before the Tournement Clemont was training hard even the Elekid had Evolved to a powerfull Electabuzz and mastered Thunder-Punch as well as Discharge from Luxray. Serena wanted her Fiancee to notice her now so during the day Taking Delefox with her she passed a lingere shop and was going to seduce Clemont that night. In bed she was in their Ensuite bathroom and changing while Clemont went I'm Ready shall we cheer for Ash until I Face him she agreed to cheer for her friend. When she exited the bathroom Clemonts jaw dropped as she wore a lacy yellow bra and panties and crawled next to him and pulled her underwear and his off after that the next day tournement Clemont was so focused. After a blow-job and ride.

Ash POV

Quickly ash saw Serenan & Clemont aswell as May Dawn Gary Paul Trip Alder Misty Rudy Professor Oak Max Norman and Gym leaders from all over Ritchie Drew Harley and Brock who was a doctor 'I heard you were coming so I got an invite too' The first round was 1 on 1 no substitutions and those rules until the 5th round and after that 3 on 3 until the 10 round then 6 on 6 and then the final was a 6 on 6 for the title the Elite 4 from each region were there Countless other trainers lucky so many rounds as there were over 2000 trainers competing and that whittled down little by little every round and match. Ash was first up agianst some trainer named Fred Smith from Sinnoh Fred called a Torterra out first. Ash sent out Frosslass and his friends/rivals were amazed he had one I thought Glalie or Lapras May said. Froslass hail Buffeting a tank like Torterra every turn had an advantage. Leaf-Storm go The barrage hurt Frosslass not out but not as healthy as Ash wanted all right then use Ice-beam scoring a direct critical hit gave Torterra a large amount Fred Was Concered all right then Frenzy Plant Torterra summed all it's might for this but the hail camoflaged Frosslass from site and the attack was harmless Shadow-Ball lets go ash called it was all over after that. May ran to Ash after the match congragulating him and both were bright red in blushing. Clemont was next battling calls Starmie she said throwing her pokemon out and Ash knew Starmie was strong Rudy went 'Go baby' 'I chose you my friend' Clemont said sending his new and strong Electabuzz into the battle. Thunder-Punch lets go Clemont called hitting Starmie with lightning speed and a fist knocking Starmie back Bubbl-beam Thunder-bolt .


	12. Chapter 12

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 12**

Thunder-bolt easily knocked Bubble-beam down and Starmie was out Rudy and Misty were outraged Serena went Your Gym leader of this City and my man. Paul Trip Alder Brock Ritchie Max Norman Drew Dawn Harley Iris Cilian all won as well. May and Ash were talking when Clemont and Serena strolled up May was introduced and they were just about to go to dinner and the girls spoke about fashion then they said were Engaged. Ash was shocked but thrilled Clemont asked will you be my best man 'Of course what an honnour' Ash said will you be my maid of honnour Serena said Yes screamed May. Where you off too anyway we were going for food we take you to our favourite resturant then. After dinner Ash said to May 'was that a date?' Yes it was she replied are you my girlfriend now? Yes I am May said. The next day after a good luck kiss from May ash was raring to go. Using Granbull over a Vibrava for a quick knockout then later Dodrio over a Machoke. Ash has so many new pokemon were the cries from his friends and rivials. Drew went all Pokemon wouldn't beat me he claimed. Harley was the same. Later Paul Trip Alder Brock Ritchie Max Norman Drew Dawn Harley Iris Cilian ellite 4 and champions were moving on too. Max battled Clemont in the 4th round May and Ash didn't know who to cheer for in the end it was Gardevoir (Max) Agianst Clemonts Heliolisk. Gardevoir hit with a Strong Psy-beam but Parabolic charge made it was agianst Drew May went 'Go honey' not realising no one but Clemont and Serena knew about them. All had questions Particulalry Norman. Ash Ketchum agianst Dave goldenham. Begin Dave sent out a Firece looking Skamory all right Arcanine Go my friend Arcanine roared to the field Steel-wing Skarmory's wings glowing it Charged Flame-Wheel lets go and flame-wheel beat Steel-wing. Fire-Blast go and Skamory was out 'You were great thanks my old friend.' Thanks for a great match. Later Norman went you and my little girl started dating when yesterday both said ok then as it only one day thats fine as your new but if it was longer I will kill you mister don't hurt her or I will Ash uderstood and his Mum was thrilled for the couple. Arcanine Frosslass Granbull and Dodrio were chouing down on their favourite foods. In the next round it was Ash agianst Barry. Barry chose Heracross Fearow was Ash's choice. Fearow Drill-Peck and with Agility go critical 4x Supper Effetive Endure go Heracross barely endures that hit. Focus blast Barry Calls Heracross found a weakspot and aimed there with a good clean hit not as much but a good amount of damage Hyper-Beam both Called and Fearow had that little more power but an Explosion left both weak and Fearow just got up making Ash win. Dawn was sad for her boyfirend and said come on we can have sex in the hotel to cheer him up and it worked only 2 hours was too much for Dawn. Later Clemont and Bonnie battled Helolisk Vs Deddene go Clemont won but Bonnie really improved after traveling. Later Ash agianst Harley Go Airdos Harley called his bug type. Ash Chose Rapidash clone May went it's Beautyfull and strong Brock commented thinking he knew Rapidash from somewhere. May said possibly. Double-Edge Harley called Horn-Atatck Rapidash over-powered Aridos easily Flame-Wheel finished it Ash thought but no Leech-Life Sucked health back to Aridos. Flame-Thrower ended it though leaving Crispy Aridos and Fuming Harley May was estatic for her Boyfriend. Drew was laughing as well. Then in the Hotel May and Ash were having Dinner when Dawn and Brock went down happy to see their friends Brock said that reminded me of Mewtwo's Rapidash and Ash said Brining Mewtwo and clones out because it was until they joined me. Dawn asked for a trade Ash couldn't now too much time and that annoyed her and she said if I win our match a trade and Ash countered if I win you have to catch a Ponyta or Rapidash yourself Deal. Dawn went to hers and Barrys room Chaniging to stockings panties and a lacy bra she took him again. Ash and May continued their steak and chips with soda no alchol till the tournemant finale. May went up to the family room and Norman and Caroline said stay with Ash dear as he won't try anything. They were right he was researching his next opponent in the three on three stage tommorow it was Brock and he was using Golem Steelix and Sudowoodo. Ash had Hitmonchan Infernape and Aggron registered. The crowd roared with excitement Ash' friends didn't know who to cheer for. Brock started with Sudowoodo Ash with Aggron and Agrrons Iron-Head and Flash-Cannon won Infernape beat Steelix and Hitmonchan beat Golem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 13**

Ash and May went to a park for some alone time when suddenly in the bushes spying was Dawn and Barry who came along after a Blow-job and pleading from Dawn. Ash asked May would she watch his and Dawn's match tommorow in the 3 on 3 of course. Dawn started with Mamoswine and Ash selected Machamp an Easy Ash win 1 -0 Then Togekiss was up for Dawn Skamory for Ash 2 -0 then finnaly Typhlosion for Dawn and Ash chose Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr won with Rock-slide and Hammer Arm combo. Next up was Norman vs Some dude named Rocky and Norman's Exploud and Slaking won quite quickly Exploud beating a Fearow and tying with a Nidoking for Slaking to destroy a round Ash agianst Vallerie the Lavverie city gym leader first was Armomatise and Ash chose Weezing. Sludge-bomb and Poison Gas worked well. Then came a Mawile and Ash chose Flareon with Over-heat and Flame-thrower wining quickly then came a powerful Sylveon and Ash chose Nidoqueen. Winning put him to the 6 on 6 rounds and so did Clemont Norman Rudy Ritchie Iris Cilian and others. Ash was enjoying a break as 1500 trainers still had to battle for 3 days. He and May enjoyed the time together and even took a step in their relationship by him asking her to move in. Ash was agianst Burgh first and happy with his team of Scolipide Braviary Houndoom Mandibuzz Noctowl and Gigalith. Ash new to use Mandibuzz first agianst his new Beedrill he caught here Ash won. Then Butterfree agianst Noctowl Ash won again Vivion agianst Braviary Scolipide agianst Scolipide and Houndoom agianst Pinsir and Gigalith agianst Levanny. Ash won. Georgia and Trip were in the Pokemon centre making out as they were a couple now niether had a dragon type. Trip was sneering going lucky lucky and Ash countred skill something you wouldn't know was his next opponent and Trip was cheering for her all day and finally She made a mistake all Ice and Steel types First Bisharp agianst Emboar the Vanniluxe agianst Hitmontop and Beartic agianst Medicham Durant agianst Magcargo Cryoganal agianst Scizor and Mawile agianst Krookodile. This humilating deafet left Trip and Georgia furious Iris and May were delighted for their friend and boyfriend. Ash was agianst Cilian later and neither wanted this but that is how the cookie crumbles. A new pokemon was up for Cilian in Vaniluxe and Ash chose his Bisharp. Ash won then Heatmor for Cilian and Golduck for Ash another win then came a supprise a Swanna ash chose Zebstrika and won 3 for 3 so far and then came a well trained Stunfisk Ash chose Ludicolo and that ended in a tie with energy-ball and Discharge colliding and neither willing to back down. Cilan sent out Crustle and so did Ash and that was another tie with 2 powerful X-Scissor attacks colliding Simisage and Simisear were next Ash won that bout but thanked his friend for an amazing match. Ash was agianst Trip later and won with Jelicent Dusknoir Heatmor Luxray Hypno and Ferrathorn. Agianst Trip's Serpeiror Jelicent Chandelure Conkeldurr Unfezeant and Vaniluxe. Ash and May were eating out at the best resturant and it was for Couples Families and all other groups of the couple area a bottle of wine was drunk and beautifully prepared food was cooked giving Ash Spaghetti and May a Ramen. While enjoyng a White wine and water on the side. Trip and Georgia found them and were complaining how unfair matches were when Gary Ritchie Max Norman Brock and others calmly escorted them away. They sullked back to Unova. May was greatful then went back to dinner agreeing to at the tournements end all to go out and properly catch up. Then Ash was Agianst Norman later on Chosing Hitmonlee Medicham Haryiama Sawk Throh and Rhyperior. Wining agianst Exploud Zangose Tauros Bouffalant Swellow and Slaking. Ash was given until 2.00pm for his next match agianst Morrison Who had Arcanine Metagross Gliscor Steelix Girafarig Swampert. Same as last time but Ash knew more than to Underestimate him Using Crawdawnt Gastrodon Dewgong Mighteyena and Bellosom wining again and then Tyson with a Persian only change and Ash won using Metagross Torkoal Unfezeant Shiftry Tyranitar and a Persian. Beating Haryiama Shiftry Sceptile Donphan and Persian. Ash was tommorow battling a Sarah. With a Golurk Scizor Tentacruel Golduck Sceptile and Hitmontop Ash used Lanturn Wishcash Jynx Camerupt Altaria and . Winning again. Then Ash had until 4.00 again to prepare for an Ice Type trainer Pryce who had Dewgong Mamoswine Vaniluxe Cryoganal Beartic and Lapras ash chose Corsola Hitmontop Mawile Blaziken Durant and Hawlucha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Master journey**

 **Chapter 14**

After beating Pryce Ash was agianst Gary and knew Garys Team was Electivire Arcanine Blastiose Nidoqueen Scizor and an Eggsecutor. Ash went with Golem Girafarig Magmortar Raichu and Vaporeon. Winning and moving one step closer to the quarter finals and soon was agianst Rudy he used Pidgeot Rhyperior Ninetails Starmie Hitmonchan and Electivire. Ash used Jolteon Kingler Kingdra Electrode Espeon and Steelix. Wining again. Ash had a new team linned up for his opponent next who was like him a mixture of types and using Butterfree Pidgeot Pikachu Charizard Venasaur and Blastiose it was Ritchie and Ash had his original team lined up fighting Butterfree with Butterfree and wining quickly Pikachu vs Pidgeot and Venasaur agianst Blastiose Charizard agianst Venasuar Blastiose agianst Charizard (Zippo) and Pidgeot agianst Pikachu with Steel-wing and Return attack Ash won. Ash was Agianst Cynthia later selecting Glalie Magnezone Ninetails Klefki Tropius and Stunfisk. Beating Sinnoh's Champion. Moving to the ¼ finals to Face Alder Lance and Paul. Alder had Volcarona Bouffalant Escavalier Accelgor Druddigon and Vaniluxe. Ash Chose Shuckle Armaldo Salamence Talonflame Wabboufett and Linoone. Wining then Lance both used Altaria and Dragonite while Lance used Charizard Gyarados Aerodactyl and Garchomp Ash Used Kautops Helolisk Lapras and Gardevoir. Paul after was more unpridectable using Urasaring Magmortar Torterra Honchkrow Electivire and Gastrodon Ash Used Lucario Hipowdon Beartic Vanniluxe and Trevenant. Winning 3 their meant 3 more opponents. Who were Lt Surge Clare and Drayden. Ash used Nidoking Sandslash Garchomp Dugtrio Gastrodon and Torterra to beat Surge's Raichu Electivire Electrode Magnezone Luxray and Lanturn. Clare was beaten by Deddenne Wigglytuff Carbink Tyrantrum Slurpuff and Sylveon. Drayden by Haxorus Druddigon Glaceon Cryoganal Clefable and Aurorus. Using Haxorus Druddigon Altaria Salamence Dragonite and Flygon. Next up another 3 Opponents Whitney Bugsy and Falkner. Using Kangaskhan Mamoswine Honchkrow Miltank Tauros and Audino he beat Whitney Bugsy was beaten with Yanmega Pinsir Forretress Beedrill Beautifly and Venomoth. Falkner with Probopass Abomasnow Weavile Hydrigeon Goodra and Noivern. Then Came Wake Grant and Maylene. Using Jumpluff Gogoat Gourgeist Meganium Manectric and Leafeon he beat Wake then Grant using Furret Parasect Victrebell Avalugg Tentacruel and Seisematoad. Maylene he used Cradily Vileplume Tangrowth Crobat Gallade Ferraligator. Then Came Roark Byron and Fantina using Bastiodon Chesnaught Simisage Simipour and Bronzong. Agianst Byron using Typhlosion Gliscor Ursaring Starmie Lummineon and Gyarados. Finaly fantina using Scrafty Eelektross Chandelure Umbreon Absol Mismagius. Then came Brawly Brycen Morty. Using Alakazam Empoleon Swalot Bannete and Sawsbuck beat Brawly. Brycen he used Volcarona Escavalier Meinshao Azumarill Poliwrath and Slowking. Morty Ash used Gengar Liepard Watchog Staraptor Swellow and Drifblim. Ash then had to battle a 6 on 6 with Clemont and used Diggersby Greninja Vivion Aridos and Shedinja. After came Sabrina using Ninjask Masquerein Malamar Pangoro Sabeleye Spritomb. Then came Brandon Using Seviper Walrein Primeape Solrock Galvantula and KlingKlang. After came Edward a Psychic using his Levanny Quagsire Quilfish Heracross Florges and Eggsecutor. Then came a suprise Agatha Ash used Druddigon Mantine Arbok Lickilicky Stoutland and Swoobat. Wining and fighting Tate and Lza in a double battle Using Mothim Wormadam Vespiquen Blissey Rampardos and Clawtzier. Then Juan Using his Dragalge Sunflora Cherim Roserade Dustox and Slaking. Then Winnona using Lunatone Muk Claydol Archeops Carracosta Emolga and Swanna. Then next was Iris using Ash's Porygon-z Swampert Marowak Excadrill Tyrantrum Aegislash. Then came the Semis and after the exhausting run of matches there was a 2 break for trainers to rest and chill Ash and May bought Souviners and Ash prepared for Clemont. Ramos Koga. Using Diggersby Serperior Delephox Samaurott Golurk and Dunsparce he won and Serena was happy for her friend but crushed for her fiancee. Ramos had a grass type Aresnal and Ash used Toxicroak Carnevine Cloyster Ledian Togekiss and Drapion. Agianst Koga he used Omastar Politoed Slowbro Farfetched Snorlax and Peliper. The semis wer 10 lots of 3 opponents and Ash was ready now with more to use and He used later Delcatty Milotic Alomamola Gothitelle Blissey and Volcaronia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Master Journey**

 **Chapter 15**

Ash was winning with new pokemon like Reuniclus Gyarados Meowstick Darmanitan Cofagrigus Maractus Sigyliph Octillery Floatzel Sceptile Liligant Whismecott Sawsbuck Cacturne Wailord Castform Sharpedo Volbeat Illumise Xatu Ampharos with the rest as well. After Ash wiped the floor With Damian he was Arreted for pokemon abuse and Ash and May went to Mt Quena and all pokemon welcomed her and her pokemon with open arms and whatever they had and training began for the master and his girlfriend. In training Ash's Heatmor mastered a powerful Overheat and beat Skamory Durant Mamoswine and Scizor in battle. Ash Called Oak and Gary was there and Ash challanged Gary to a 6 on 6 at Mt Quena Gary soon accepted and Proffessor Oak Delia and Gary jounreyed to Johto and Gary had his line up of Nidoking Arcanine Eggsecutor Blastiose Scizor and Electivire. Ash had Golem Arcanine Fearow Electrode Rhyperior and Pikachu and Ash won quickly. After a few dates with May Ash knew something and then Ash soon Proposed though and soon wedding plans were being drawn up by relatives friends and the couple had the ceremony at a special location.

(A/N Find out next time.)


End file.
